ifmcfandomcom-20200213-history
IFMC IndyCar Series Season 4/5
Champions Drivers Champion: Fernando Alonso Teams Champions: E-Power Manufacturers Champions: Honda About Season 4/5 The Season 4/5 IFMC IndyCar Season is an IndyCar manager league on Grand Prix 3. Set up by Joseph Willows the league would consist of 11 teams with 22 real driver. The series takes place in the off-season of IFMC. The league is entering it's second season of it's existence. Signed Teams and Drivers Team Changes *Fernando Alonso confirmed that he would be leaving IFMC at the end of Season 4 to make his full-time debut in IFMC IndyCar in Season 4/5 driving for E-Power. *Gabby Chaves will make his debut in IFMC IndyCar with Panasonic Macamo Motorsport for S4/5 replacing Takuma Sato. *Pietro Fittipaldi will make his debut in IFMC IndyCar with Panasonic Macamo Motorsport for S4/5 replacing Marco Andretti. *RSPCA Racing rebranded to Red Rose Racing for Season 4/5. *Felix Rosenqvist will make his debut in IFMC IndyCar with Red Rose Racing for S4/5 replacing Danica Patrick. *Josef Newgarden left Martini Energia to join Target Andy Graham Racing for S4/5 replacing Ed Carpenter. *Red Bull IndyCar pulled out of IFMC IndyCar at the end of Season 3/4. Their replacements was Adrenaline Motorsport, ran by Cesar Hernandez. The team will use Chevrolet engines. *James Hinchcliffe moved to Martini Energia for Season 4/5 as a result of Red Bull IndyCar pulling out. *E-Power will switch to Honda engines in Season 4/5 after buying out the engines from Red Rose Racing. Red Rose Racing will switch to Chevrolet engines instead. *Martini Energia will switch to Honda engines in Season 4/5. *Marco Andretti left Panasonic Macamo Motorsport to join the new Adrenaline Motorsport team in S4/5. *Robert Wickens will be making his debut in IFMC IndyCar with the new Adrenaline Motorsport team. *Red Rose Racing switched to Chevrolet engines for Season 4/5 as a result of their Honda engines being brought out by E-Power. *Takuma Sato left Panasonic Macamo Motorsport to join Fantarry Racing for S4/5 replacing Esteban Gutiérrez. *Target Andy Graham Racing will switch to Chevrolet engines in Season 4/5. *DENSO MMOW Autosport pulled out of IFMC IndyCar at the end of Season 3/4 to focus on their UAL projects. Their replacements were SIC, ran by Azrul Zafri. The team were last seen in the top class of IFMC back in Season 1. Mid-Season Changes *Patricio O'Ward replaced Juan Pablo Montoya for the final race of the season at Red Rose Racing. Calendar Testing Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top ten classified finishers using the following structure: *Pietro Fittipaldi initially finished 5th on the road at Barber Motorsports Park, however he received a 10 second time penalty for causing a lap 1 collision with Will Power dropping to 6th. *Will Power initially finished 9th on the road at the Daytona International Speedway Road Course, however he received a 20 second time penalty for causing a crash with Takuma Sato dropping to 11th. *Ryan Hunter-Reay initially finished 2nd on the road at the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, however he received a 20 second time penalty for causing a collision with Sébastien Bourdais dropping to 3rd. *Max Chilton initially finished 9th on the road at the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, however he was demoted 2 places to 11th for causing a collision with Robert Wickens. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *'*' means they retired, however because they completed 90% of the race distance or they were classified as finishing. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not start the race or it was cancelled. |} Teams Championship Manufacturers Championship *The Manufacturers Points are determined by the 2 best finishes of each manufacturer. |}